Behind The Mask
by MelodianSkyz
Summary: My name is Calla, and I did something wrong. Apparently hitting a guardian with your chemistry book can get you into a lot of trouble. "Hey! What's your name?" He asked me as he leaned closer to me and I did what any sane person would do in this situation. Hit him with my chemistry book. And then run away screaming obscenities. There goes my chances of normality. Peachy... Jack/OC
1. First Impressions

**Greetings fellow fanfiction-ers.**

**This is MelodianSkykz and this is the first fanfic I've made in Rise of the Guardians, so I hope this is a good first try.**

**Like many other fellow authors here, I just watched the movie and I was totally taken by the story. At first, it may seem like a child's movie, but I saw the depth of the story. Believing is truly something. The characters turned out different from my usual imaginations of them. So I guess, I just joined the crew? **

***Ahem* I do not own Rise Of The Guardians**

* * *

I hate this.

"Stupid school" I repeated for like umpteenth time.

Stupid school…I kept mumbling these two words as I walked back home. It's true you know. I was given detention by my chemistry teacher because I _accidentally_ used the Bunsen burner wrong. I don't see the reason why I had to be given detention. Sure I accidentally set his lab coat on fire making him panic and run around the whole room with a constipated look on his face…wait that was his _usual_ face. It's not my fault he tripped on one of the chairs and went rolling until his back had hit the shelf making the bottles of all sorts of chemicals fall down on his head. Good thing, none of them opened except for this one bottle which I don't know of. All I know is that after it landed on top of his head, he immediately got angry and sent me to the principal's office. Okay, I might have heard wrong when he told the class to turn the Bunsen burner to low while I turned to high…I better stop talking, huh? Well the point is that I'm late and I still have to pick up my little brother from his school…which is like really far! Thanks a lot!

I looked around the whole neighborhood and watched as kids I recognized as my brother's classmates ran around playing with the snow. I couldn't help but smile as well. What? It's contagious. I waved at them as they waved back at me. I like those kids. Truth be told, I get along better with them than I get along with my classmates. They're innocent and fun while they're all rude and just immature. I don't get them.

"Hey Stahn!" I yelled to one of the kids! Stahn was one of my brother's close friends. He's always about fun and mischief. I remember him as one of my partners-in-crime when me, my brother, and his friends started throwing snowballs at random passersby and when those poor suckers looked at our direction, we would just look innocently and start pointing at the random birds yelling "They did it!" then laugh goofily at each other.

I'm a kid at heart and proud of it. Booyah!

"Is Dirk still at school?" I asked him.

"He's at Will's house right now. Will asked him to come to his house when you were late in picking him up." Oh, nice Will. Always there for little brother. That makes things easier since he live near us. "Thanks! I gotta go now. Bye!"

"Wait!" He yelled frantically. I raised a brow. He ran towards me and gave me a grin. I stared at him. "Come play with us! We're trying to build a snow fort! It's going to be fun."

"I can't" I replied. "I have to go and pick up my little brother from Will's house."

He pouted. "Just one game." He pleaded. Oh no, the puppy dog eyes! He's using the lethal weapon on me! "Pretty please? Just one game?" Must…resist…

"Fine" Resisting failed.

"Yeah!" Stahn jumped up and down. I soon sighed and ruffled his brown hair as a grin soon spread on my face. "So where's the fort we're going to build?"

"About the fort…" He trailed off as he looked behind and towards the others. "We sort of thought about something else…"

"And what would that be?" I asked unsurely.

"Ambush my comrades! To battle!" He cried as he started pelting me with snowballs.

"TO BATTLE!" His other friends joined as well. Why that little scheming brat. I laughed as I scooped up some snow and started aiming at them. I must say, I have a strong arm with a very nice aim. I laughed as I had with Stahn on his face. His face was priceless! Too bad, I left my phone in my bag which on the side. I didn't want it to get broken from all of these. I ran around trying to make snowballs faster and shoot it as well, but I soon noticed that there already nicely made snowballs scattered around the place. Where did those come from? Maybe someone had let go of it as they got hit as well.

"Think fast!" someone yelled. I looked to my left and saw a snowball nearing me. I immediately ducked and rolled to the side before aiming one to the one who threw it, but to my surprise I saw…no one. Not a soul was there. Strange…I looked around and saw that it was getting dark. Darn, I need to fetch Dirk. "Hey! I need to go now! Dirk's probably waiting for me."

Sound of 'awwss' were heard. I smiled. They're so sweet…scratch the fact that they did not just pelted me with snowballs. "Can't do anything about it. Gotta go now!"

"Our friends here says you should stop by again!"

"Who?" I turned around. "Who were you talking about?"

"Jack!" Stahn grinned. "He said you were fun, but already left some time ago. He said that you should play with us more often."

"I see…well tell this 'Jack' that he should tell this to me in person." I looked at all of them and noticed that none of them had left since the beginning of the snowball fight. Heck, I don't even remember Dirk having a classmate named 'Jack'. Must be their imaginary friend or something, kids these days… I laughed heartily. I can't just wave them off about this. I too believe in these imaginary friends and still do…well maybe I'm starting to grow out of them, but it's still nice to think of friends who only you can see. "Bye!"

"Bye Calla!"

I picked up my bag and the chemistry book I carried with me. Believe it or not, I like chemistry. I'm just not good with directions.

As I walked down the path I felt a chill run down my spine and no, not in a good way. It was then I noticed that it suddenly got colder. "What's happening?" I question to myself because it's not getting any warmer but colder. I remember that it wasn't this cold a minute ago.

I kept shivering as I continued my way towards home hugging my chemistry book hoping that it would at least give me some warmth.

"Try wearing your jacket that's tied around your waist." A voice sarcastically told me.

I wanted to retort back at that person, but he was right. I looked down to my waist and saw my large and warm jack around my waist. I just wanted bang my head on a tree right now, but I just resorted to hitting my head with my chemistry book…which I forgot was thick. "Ow…" I moaned. Did I mention that it was thick?

"Thanks for the heads up." I muttered under my breath as I placed my things on the ground for a while before putting it back on as I wore my jacket. I sighed happily as I felt the warmness of my jacket. Thanks you sarcastic person. Unlike normal people, I can handle cold situations better than them, but this time is a different case.

"You just now noticed that?" The person laughed. "I can't believe you didn't notice you had a jacket around you!" He kept laughing to himself. He was getting ahead of himself now. "I mean…how could you not notice that you had a jacket with you in this weather?! You should have seen your face while you were shivering."

Now he's getting irritating.

"Man, this is the reason why I love doing this."

"Well sorry for not noticing but I have a lot in my mind right now!" I turned around to face the sarcastic person but noticed that I was only facing his chest. I looked up and my eyes widened for only a portion. 'White hair? That's not normal…unless he's an albino.' I quickly noticed his cool blue eyes and his really pale skin. 'Is he sick or something?'

He seemed like he was shocked for a minute when I snapped at him. His eyes were wide and his jaw was left open. Was I that harsh? It's not my fault , he was being too annoying. Oh well…

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? It's your fault anyway. You shouldn't make fun of people like that." I reasoned out but he was still shocked. I must have left an impression on him. "Okay…I'm really sorry, okay?" I trailed off as I started my way back. "Well that was weird…" I mumbled to myself. Good thing it was all over…finally.

"Wait up!"

Not so good thing

I blinked repeatedly as he appeared in front of me. Well that was fast. He quickly grabbed my shoulders and looked at me as if he was a doctor looking at his patient intently. I was freaking out inside, but it was also then I noticed that he even though he may be pale, he still looked very lively to me. He looked to be older than me since I'm fifteen. He was wearing a blue sweater with snow or frost on it…wait what? But his eyes took me by surprise. Up close, I'm mesmerized. It had a nice shade of blue, it reminded me of the sea maybe the sky as well, but wow. Wait! I'm not supposed to be thinking this! Snap out of it Calla! Calla, snap out of it! This is not good! This is so not good!

"You heard me a while ago, right?" He asked me cautiously as if trying to make sure.

I nodded.

"You can see me, right?" He asked again.

And again I nodded.

"Unbelievable…" He mumbled to himself. Yeah, unbelievable that this is happening to me, buddy! I'm supposed to be fetching my little brother here! "This is amazing." He breathed as he let go of shoulders and ran his hands through his snow white hair. I wonder what it would feel like if I ran my fingers through it as well…Bad Calla! Bad! Sorry inner-self.

"Are you sure you can see me?" What's with this guy? Of course, I can see him. I'm not blind.

"Yes, now will you disappear now so I won't see you?" I told him with an irritated tone.

He only laughed.

I stared at him as if he was crazy. Wait…he might be crazy.

"How old are you?" He asked quickly. Do not answer…do not answer…whatever you do, do not answer.

"15" Damn it! Why is my will failing me today?

"This is a first." Jack mumbled. What's with mumbling? "Wait till they hear about this! 15! I can't believe it! And I think I'm the first one she ever saw! Wow!" He looked really happy, but I looked really creeped out…wait. There's more people like him?

I need to leave. Now. I made silent movement to get away from him as far as possible but no, fate just had to be playing tricks with me when called out to me. Looks like he was holding a stick…or was it a staff all along. Wait…a stick? I looked back and forth between him and the stick. He's holding a stick. He's sort of nuts. He's holding a stick. He's weird. He's holding a stick. It's almost night. He's holding a stick. Nobody is around here but us.

Uh oh…

"Hey! What's your name?" He asked me as he leaned closer to me. This isn't good.

"Uh…" Okay Calla it's time to do what you need to do.

As he looked expectantly at me for an answer, I did what any sane person would do in this situation.

Hit him with my chemistry book.

BAM

"Ow!"

And then run away screaming:

"MURDER! MURDER! MURDER!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Hey! What was that for?!" He shouted, but I didn't care. I wanted to live so I ran as fast as I can towards Will's house. "Hey, wait up! I need to ask you something!"

"MURDER! MURDER! MURDER!"

Thank you think chemistry book!

Well that's how everything started. By everything, I mean things that I never would've thought possible even in the wildest of my imaginations. Who knew hitting a guardian with a chemistry book, was a bad thing?

* * *

**Waddya think?**

**Did I do well? The idea came to me while I was drinking tea and it suddenly just popped. I don't even know how...mysterious, right?**

**Criticisms, opinions and reviews are very much welcome!**

**Thank you**

**MelodianSkyz says bye~**


	2. Her Life Behind The Mask

**Lodian's back~**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! It really made my day and gave me more ideas!**

**The chemistry book idea was a long time ago when one of my classmates hit another one of my classmates with our chemistry book which was of course really thick. Ever since, I couldn't get it out of my head.**

**This chapter may not be as fun as the last time though...I've been feeling depressing vibes while I thought about this, but this is needed in order for you to learn more about Calla.**

**I do not own Rise of The Guardians**

* * *

That did not just happen. How unlucky can I get? I almost got murdered by a man or boy with a stick. A stick! Who knows what he could've done to me with that stick! This just didn't happen. Worst day ever…but I have to admit that his eyes were something…WAIT! Snap out of it! You shouldn't be thinking about this right now.

"Calla," Someone called out my name. I looked up and saw Will's mother looking at me with a worried face and that's when I remembered that I have already arrived at my destination, Will's house. "Are you okay?" She asked. "You seem a bit out of yourself."

I stood up from the couch I don't remember sitting on and waved my hands frantically. "Y-yes, of course, Mrs. Gardner!" Though I don't think I'm okay when I just had a near-death experience with a man with a stick. Maybe it was all just a dream. Yeah, I'd rather think it would be better to think of it as a dream. For the sake of my sanity, of course.

"Um…" I started after gathering my mind together. "Where's Dirk?"

Mrs. Gardner smiled a knowing smile. "Oh he's at the kitchen with the other two boys." She motioned me toward the kitchen. "You should go."

"Okay…?" I trailed off. I'm not so sure but I think she's hiding something and I don't think I'll like it at all. I usually don't like being surprised because I'm the one who always surprises someone else. 'Might as well go.' I thought to myself.

"Hey Dirk! I'm here to pick up no-WOAH!"

"TARGET SIGHTED!"

I yelped as I felt two small bodies tackle me to the ground-wait! Two? I thought there were supposed to be three.

AUGH!

Wait…I just felt three now as another one settled himself on top. If only I could see what we look like right now, I could say that we look like human pile of building blocks considering our positions with me on the bottom acting as the base. And acting like the base is really _painful._

"Hey get off!" I yelled as the three boys kept laughing still not moving from their positions. "Hey come on now!"

"Mission accomplished, boys-no I mean soldiers!" Dirk shouted before giving a salute towards his friends. I wanted to laugh but I can't since I was trying to fix my clothes and fix the position of my glasses. "Yes sir!" The two boys joined the act and gave a salute in return. Okay, I had to chuckle at that.

"What's so funny?" Dirk turned to look at me. He crossed his arms over his chest as his hazel green eyes which were only a lighter shade compared to mine observed me.

I laughed heartily before grabbing him and the person beside him, whom I couldn't ever forget, Jamie Bennett, one of Dirk's closest friends. I gotta admit. He has a lot of close friends while I…well let's just say I used to have good friends. I'm kind of jealous.

Back to the present, I grabbed both of them then placed them on my lap before tickling them with my hands. "This is!" The two boys laughed and even tried to escape but like I said, I have a strong arm, so they didn't stand a chance. I was too busy tickling the two that I didn't notice Will had snuck up behind me. I only realized it when he hugged my neck _a little too tight_ and joined the bunch. I coughed and let go of the two. "Okay, I give up. You win!" I raised my hands in mock defeat.

"We're not just gonna let you get away that easily." Jamie grinned.

"It's late now. We need to go home now, Dirk." I reasoned out. I too want to still play them, but it's getting really late and we have to go home. I still have to finish my _special_ chemistry homework courtesy of the teacher victimized by my poor sense of following directions.

"Can't we stay a little longer?" My brother pouted. He may look cute doing that but this time, my will is hardened and I will not fall for that.

"It's a Saturday tomorrow."

"I still have homework to finish and I would like to finish it faster." I continued. "Besides," I ruffled his light brown hair. "I came here in a hurry just to pick you because I was so worried." And I had to go through a lot because of this.

"Why were you late?" He asked me.

"Detention"

"And why?"

"Because I got my chemistry teacher's lab coat on fire and may or may not have injured him."

Dirk looked at his two friends as if contemplating for something then looked at me and smiled. "It's alright!"

"You did a good thing today, sis." He smirked. That little devil.

"Whatever," I muttered as I looked to the side. What's with him and science teachers? "Let's go now. Go fix your things and we're leaving once you're done." I was about to go to the door when I stopped and realized something. I stepped back and turned to look at Jamie. "Hey Jamie, when's your parents going to pick you up?"

Jamie scratched the back of his head. "I think I still have two hours before they pick me up. Mom and dad's helping Sophie for this play she has at school and I told them I'd be playing with Will and Dirk."

I smiled at him. "Why don't you come along with us? We'll walk you home."

His eyes brightened. "Really? Can I?" He jumped up and down. "Wait, I'm not distracting you guys now, am I?"

The boy's so nice. I smiled at the same time nodded my head at his question. Dirk also came back to the kitchen with his backpack ready looking confused at Jamie's happy face. "Jamie's coming with us. We're walking him home." I answered to his confused face. Soon, the confusion in his eyes turned into happiness.

"Yes!" He shouted pumping his fist in the air.

I sighed and ruffled Will's hair. "Thanks by the way, Will."

"No problem" He grinned.

* * *

"Thanks again Mrs. Gardner!" I told Will's mom when were about a feet away. After making sure we were okay. Mrs. Gardner smiled and waved.

"Come again!"

"Will do!" The boys replied in unison before laughing at each other. I rolled my eyes. Boys...

"Thanks again for taking me home, Calla!" Jamie chirped.

"It's fine we all live near each other. I have to thank you guys for taking care of this rascal over here." I jerked my thumb towards my little bro who was whistling a tune.

"Hey!"

I snickered. "You know I love you." I grinned putting my arm around his neck.

"Aw…would you cut it out." He muttered. "It's embarrassing…" He trailed off looking to the side with a tiny bit of pink on his cheeks. It only made my grin grow because I was pretty sure it's not from the cold. "He's blushing~" I sang.

"Cut it out!" He pouted crossing his arms over his chest, but made no move to get out of my embrace. Got him right where I want him. I smirked then looked toward Jamie and before he even knew it, I also wrapped my other free arm around his neck. "Come join us!"

"Woah!" Jamie seemed surprised but nonetheless laughed along with me, and soon Dirk as well as we headed home. I didn't know that time that we were being watched by a certain winter spirit with a stick with him who was laughing as well from what he heard in our conversation.

* * *

"Thanks again, Calla!" Jamie waved goodbye to us. His mother also waving back at us with a 'thanks you' as well. "See you again!"

"Bye"

"By the way, Calla!" Jamie called again. I turned around. "I hope you meet Jack soon! He's going to love you!" There goes this Jack again. Who was this Jack? I didn't know what to do, but waved back at him. "Sure…?" I answered in an unsure tone.

Who is this Jack?

* * *

"We're home!" Dirk shouted. He dropped his bag on the floor.

"Hey," I reprimanded. "Put it back in your room. I'm not gonna carry it for you." I glared lightly at him.

"Yes, ma'm." I nodded at him. I was about to go to the kitchen when Dirk asked something that made freeze from my position. "Where's dad?"

I paused for a while and bit my lip. Good thing, my back was facing or else he would have seen my nervousness. I looked to my left and toward the living room and saw an unmoving outstretched hand on the floor and turned around facing him with a forced smile. "He's home now. Probably back in his room from work. You know, busy as always." I tried to reason. He cannot find out. Dirk can absolutely not find out what is really happening. I've worked so hard to cover it and I'm going to let it just break away. I'm his sister and I'm going to protect him no matter what.

"Is that so…" Dirk looked a bit sad, but immediately wiped it off his face as he smiled at me. "Well do you think I can talk to him tomorrow?"

I mentally sighed in relief. "Of course, little bro. Now, are you hungry?"

"Nah. I'm good. Will's mom made us dinner as well." He replied patting his belly for emphasis. "You?"

"Haven't eaten yet. I'll just go make myself a sandwich later." I pushed him towards the stairs. "Now, go get ready for bed, okay?"

"Okay!"

As I watched him go up the stairs, my mood changed from my happy to sullen knowing I have to go to the living room and face our dad. I let my bag fall down on the floor. I'll go place it in my room later. I have more pressing matters to attend to. I took one step in the living room, I quickly took another step back as the smell of heavy alcohol met my nose. It stinks a lot in here. I covered my nose and just shook my head and went inside. On the floor, sprawled out wasted was the man I called my father. He reeked of alcohol and cigarette. I hate that smell, and I hate how my father wastes himself almost every single day.

I kneeled down and had to hold back from puking. It stinks even more up close. "Wake up." I shook his shoulder, disgusted. "Wake up. We're home."

"Augh…" My father held his head. "My head hurts…" Of course, from all of that alcohol you drank, I wouldn't be surprised at all.

"Ah…" He slowly stood up and recognized my face. "Calla, welcome home." He greeted me with a smile. "Is Dirk in his room?" He asked me.

I glared at him. "Yeah" I turned around. "You better go back to your room now." I didn't have to turn around to know that he still had that smile on his face. I just can't stand how he can still smile in _that_. He's freaking wasted.

"Yeah, thanks again for this, Calla." He nodded his head before staggering back to his messy room.

"I'm only doing this for Dirk." I told myself. After making sure he was gone, I kicked the coffee table in frustration. Why does he have to be like that? Waste himself then act like nothing happened. This is the reason why I don't let Dirk see our father…like this. He's usually somber in the morning and that's when I let Dirk see him.

I ran my fingers through my scarlet hair and sighed. Just a normal day again.

* * *

I opened the door to my room and to my surprise, I saw Dirk lying on my bed. "Dirk? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to sleep beside you!" He replied but turned away. "It's been a long time."

I smiled softly as I sat on the bed and positioned myself beside him. "You want me to tell you a story?"

Dirk looked insulted the way he backed away from me. "I'm not a kid, you know!"

"Yes, you are."

"I'm too old for those prince and princess stories!"

I raised a brow. "Who said anything princess stories?"

Dirk turned bright red. "Uh…"

I laughed. "Don't worry. This time it's all about Jack Frost's adventures in winter wonderland."

"Really? Cool!"

"Excited, huh? Let's see…" I told Dirk as he positioned himself on my lap. "Jack Frost…" I continued to tell him the story until I saw him completely asleep. I gently tucked him and kissed his forehead before having to face my dreaded homework. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**Second Chapter is finished.**

**Criticisms, Reviews and Opinions are very welcome. Sorry of there wasn't any Jack appearances but you'll get it~ And guess what, I might just finish the next chapter later and post it. I'm going to be very busy the following weeks because of school. They've already had three Saturdays from me because of some seminars or activities I have to do. But I will find to make my updates faster!**

**Thanks~**

**Lodian bye~**


	3. Nice To Finally Meet You

**Thank you ****Thank you ****Thank you ****Thank you ****Thank you ****Thank you ****Thank you ****Thank you ****Thank you so much for the reviews! I would have filled a whole page with these 'thank you's but you guys might get mad at me for this. **

**I am sorry if I was late but I found out that I still had to take care the English project I have with my groupmates...turns out that they didn't get the format our teacher gave us. I just felt sorta frustrated that time because in the end I had to do all the hard work ****and I had to spend my time working on it.**

**Again I'm so sorry, and I hope you guys like this new chapter. This time, I made this with a happy aura this time to make up for the last chapter.**

**I do not own Rise of The Guardians!**

* * *

"What happened?" I covered my eyes from the sun's bright rays. I lazily rubbed my sleepy eyes and looked at myself. Looks like I immediately slept after finishing my chemistry assignment. I slept on the desk…comfy. I looked behind to see Dirk sleeping peacefully. I smiled at this and got up silently so as not to wake him up.

I went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror. "Wow, I look like a mess." I muttered to myself as I touched my wavy hair. I took a quick shower and dried up. I tried combing it but it only ended up with it getting broken into pieces. I felt annoyed because that was only brand new and it broke because of my hair. I swear, my hair can never be tamed. After my mental frustrations about my hair, I tied it into my usual low ponytail and changed my clothes. I still have to make breakfast for me and Dirk.

* * *

Outside my room, I noticed that my father's room was left open and frowned. He left early today. I remembered yesterday's events and I felt my mood turn sour. I continued my way to the kitchen hoping that by making breakfast would help me forget yesterday with my father. I stretched my arms and got some eggs from the fridge and some sausages. I opened the cabinet below me to get the mixing bowl.

"Nice brother you got there." A _familiar_ voice told me.

I smiled at this. Of course, Dirk's a really good kid. You just have to go beyond his shell that's composed of pure steel of irritation and attention span of a goldfish. "Thanks" I replied like I knew this person, like it was just normal for a total stranger to barge right into my house. Yeah…wait!

I paused from what I'm doing and looked to my left and saw _him_. The creepy dude from yesterday who was going to kill me with a stick.

"You!" I yelled pointing at him. "You're the dude that's got a stick with him from yesterday!"

"And you," He just waved off my finger and looked at me with a mischievous smile. "You're the dudette that slammed your chemistry book on my face then started screaming 'Murder" over and over again."

Again, thank you thick chemistry book.

"What are you doing here?!" I yelled and immediately backed away from him.

"I just passed by and remembered that you haven't yet apologized to me." He calmly replied with that nonchalant tone of his. He is really starting to tick me off.

"Why should I? It's your fault! I mean who just comes randomly asking people their names while looking like they had just won the lottery?!"

"People like me" His cool blue eyes trained on me as he leaned on the counter with his stick in his right hand.

"I'm calling the police!"

"You can try but they won't be able to see me." He smirked. I just wanted to punch him again with my heavier chemistry book. Too bad it's in my room.

"What do you mean? Of course they would be able to see you! I mean I can…as much as it annoys me." I said the last part more to myself. The person only looked amused.

"People like you," He mentioned. "can see me. Those who 'believe' that is." He said raising his hands while putting air quotes on 'believe'.

"Besides," He trailed off walking closer to me making me feel cautious. "I bet the police would be interested to find out who in the world was the person who kept screaming 'Murder!' like hell over and over again."

That stupid bas-sorry can't say that here.

I quickly looked to my side and remembered that we were in a kitchen. A kitchen where spoon, forks and knives are placed so we can attack strangers who think they own your house but do not. This is perfect. I quickly opened the drawer and took out the first thing my hands can touch. "You asked for this buddy!" I inwardly smirked in triumph before I showed my weapon to him. "I'm so going to pummel you with my-CHOPSTICK?!" I yelled to the object in hand.

A chopstick? Seriously? In this time, I just had to get myself a chopstick for protection? What is happening? You've got to be kidding me. I looked up and saw what's-his-name laughing at my predicament. "A chopstick? That's got to be gold. You're going to use a chopstick against me? You're even funnier than I thought!" He continued to laugh as my anger continued to grow.

"It may not pack a punch but," I threw it straight to his face. "it can still be used as a weapon."

"Ow!" He rubbed the place where the chopstick had hit him. "Will you stop it with hitting on the face? You're ruining it! Lots of girls are going to cry if the face gets hurt, you know."

That's what I wanted to happen!

"Calla?" I turned around and saw my little brother wide-eyed. "Who's this?" He asked as he pointed to the stranger with the blue sweater.

"Dirk! Stay back! This could get dangerous." I immediately warned him as my hand was holding a fork ready to throw it again. This was the next thing my hand could hold on. At least it was better than the chopstick. This one has a sharp end. Correction: 3 sharp ends.

Pale boy looked at Dirk surprised. "Wait, he can see me too-OW!" He yelled at me after getting hit with the fork. "Careful with that!" He immediately held me by the wrist and took another fork from me. I wanted to yell back but Dirk beat me to it.

I was surprised to say the least and the next thing that happened surprised me even more. Something snapped inside Dirk as I watched him tackle the stranger like a bull, but since the intruder was way taller than him and obviously stronger it looked like he was pushing a wall…a very sturdy wall. Apparently, Dirk noticed this and changed tactics. And his next tactic was something I would have never expected.

I blinked once. I blinked twice. I blinked thrice and I still couldn't believe what I was seeing. Dirk was _biting_ on the stranger's leg…repeatedly. "Don't touch my sister!" He yelled in between bites. Well his plan seems to be working as the victim started shouting because of pain…or embarrassment from being handled by a kid, I don't know. All I know is that it's working.

"Go Dirk!"

"Don't encourage the kid!" Pale boy shouted. "Ouch!"

'Quick, Calla! Get something to knock him out!' My mind shouted to myself. Of course, me being me I followed what it said and took out a frying pan. "Hold him still, Dirk!"

"Enough!" Pale boy shouted and together with it came a blast of cool wind that made me and my brother get thrown back.

"What was that?" He asked me. I looked down at him and then towards the not so normal intruder dumbfounded and shook my head. "I have no idea."

"Now will you listen?" He asked. The two of us could only nod.

"Good, now what I really want to do is ask you." He looked at me with his mesmerizing eyes. "Do you know who I am?"

As if dazed I could only say: "No-wait now why should I anyway?"

"Yeah" Dirk joined. "Why should she?"

He smirked and knelt down to the level of my brother. "Looks like I got a pair of believers who are siblings…"

I have a feeling this isn't going to be good. I shivered. It's suddenly gotten cold again. Just like yesterday...How come? It wasn't this cold until…he showed up. I looked at him confusion. He looked at me and smiled. "So you have a hint? How about I give another one." He walked around the kitchen area, and that's when I noticed something. The path he walked on had some frost on it spreading like vines. 'What?'

"Who do you think is responsible for all of this snow here?"

"Science, the temperature"

He shook his head and raised a brow at me. "You really believe in what they say? Then who do you think is responsible for the cool wind responsible for nipping your nose in the cold?" He asked nonchalantly as he sat on the kitchen counter with his staff resting on his back as he saw the look of self-realization dawn on me.

"Wait," I muttered to myself. I paid attention to his outer appearance now. Snow white hair, pale skin and cool blue eyes and whenever he's around I feel a sudden chill run down my spine as the temperature rises. I stood up. "You're-"

"Frankie the Snowman!" Dirk shouted in glee. He quickly stood up and then started to hug the life out of _The Jack Frost_.

"What?!" We both yelled in unison. He looked at me for answers but I could only shrug my shoulders. "Oh Frankie! I knew you wouldn't leave me!" Dirk mumbled as he continued to hug Jack even tighter. "You even turned human for me!"

"Who's Frankie the Snowman?" He asked me. I rolled my eyes and replied, "He's a snowman my brother built in the past. Long story short, the sun came out and you know the rest." I then waved my hands around trying to get back to the point. "Wait! So you're telling me," I pointed at him. "YOU are _The Jack Frost_. As in _The Jack Frost?_"

"The one and only." He replied back. "Could you please let go of me now?" He asked my brother.

I sighed. This is so not going normal. "Dirk," I looked my little brother. "He's not Frankie so let go." Dirk looked sad so I patted his head. "But he looks just like how I imagined Frankie would look like in human." He muttered. Pale boy ever here just patted Dirk's shoulder. "You'll get over it. I've broken hundreds of kid's dreams in the past…and most of them were girls, if you know what I mean" It looked like he was telling the last part to me. I don't know whether to feel insulted or irritate. Probably both.

"This is getting unbelievable." I rubbed my temples as I narrowed my eyes to the sole cause of my headeache right now. "If you're really Jack Frost. Prove it."

"I never back down from a challenge." He chuckled as if it was the simplest thing there is. "You could've at least given me a harder challenge."

He opened his left palm and snow started appearing before it turned itself into a snowball…a very nice snowball. "Amazing, right? I get that a lot." He sent me a smug look. For once, I didn't care. There was only one explanation.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" I asked to myself.

Jack's eyes widened as he facepalmed. "You're not dreaming! I'm here! I'm very real and you and your brother can see me because the two of you believe in me!"

"I'm not hearing anything!" I shouted as I covered my ears singing the very common _Lalalalala_ song in this situations. "I'm just dreaming over here." I continued rant but I gasped in pain as he slapped me on my arm. "Ouch!" He only smiled as if it alone explained everything.

"Feel that? You felt pain and you're still awake! That's proof you're not dreaming!" He smiled but that smile soon turned into a scowl as my brother kicked him in the knee, the same knee he bit on. "Don't hurt my sister, you!" I feel so proud of my brother right now as I saw the irritated look on _Jack's_ face.

After he seemed to have calmed down he stared right into hazel green eyes and then grinned. "I know," He snapped his fingers. "Come with me."

"Where?"

"To a place where you will really believe that everything isn't a dream." He replied and I couldn't help but doubt it. Should I? "Come on," He kept urging me. "I'm going to show that all of this isn't a dream!" Should I? My mind tells me that is worth a shot but I don't even know why but it just tells me that everything is going to be alright. I can't just trust a stranger. I don't trust people that easily…

"Fine" And again, my will fails me…but this time I don't feel that upset over it.

Jack leaned even closer to me. "Do that again and I will hit you again with my chemistry book." I warned. This only made him smile and show his pearly whites. Wow, they are pearly whites. "I like girls with spunk." He whispered before grabbing my arm laughing. He led me to the front door and` again I shivered as the coldness touched me.

* * *

Jack was ecstatic as he held onto Calla's arm. "So your name's Calla, huh?" He looked at her. "Nice name. I like it, but it doesn't suit your attitude." He grinned. Calla growled at him making him snicker. But what's this feeling he forgot someone?

"Hey!" A voice called out to them.

He looked behind them and saw Calla's little brother stomping on the floor impatiently with one foot and with his arms crossed over his chest.

Dirk walked up to them and looked up at Jack intently. "You're saying you are Jack Frost," He paused and glared at him with one eye while his other one is closed. "Then what's with the sick hobby of you nipping people's nose. Is it that fun?"

As Calla tried to hide her laughter Jack couldn't help but want to bang his head on the nearby wall.

'I forgot,' Jack thought. 'she has a little brother.' Who bites the knees of a guardian at that.

* * *

**I wonder how will Jack fair with Dirk now~**

**By the way, I have a drawing I drew of Calla in my deviantart account. I'm also new to that place, but you're free to check it out if you'd like. I keep laughing everytime I remember that I drew and colored it while my teacher wasn't looking. It took me two days but it was finally done! Yes!**

**You can find it in my profile or just look at it in deviantart. **

**Title: Calla Rainsfield**

**Review, comments, criticisms and opinions are highly appreciated.**

**Lodian says bye~**


	4. Epic Snowball Battle

**Melodian is back with a new chapter!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favs, and follows.**

**I've been getting a lot of comments about how Dirk's personality is so funny or hilarious and I have to say thank you for that! Actually, I based some of Dirk's quirky character from my sis who is let's say protective and rambunctious. Just like Dirk, she bites people. She's like the female version of Dirk only more uncontrollable and more random!**

**Please enjoy this new chapter~**

**I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS**

* * *

"We're here!" Jack shouted. I looked around the area and raised a brow at this. This place looked familiar to me. "Why are we here in the park?" Dirk voiced out my thoughts.

Jack just put his arms behind his head and started whistling. "Well I did tell you that I will prove to you that I am _The Jack Frost._"

"Then why bring me here?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "If this is just some prank then me and my brother are leaving." I went to take Dirk's hand but Jack was faster. He quickly grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Hey," He chuckled. "there's no need to be so impatient. We're just here early, that's all." He looked at me amused. "Why are you so stiff? We're going to have fun." Damn…I really need my book right now or the chopsticks. At least that will help me wipe that look on his face.

"What are we waiting for anyway?" Dirk asked.

"Not what. But who." Jack replied looking behind him. "They should be around here by…"

"HEY!"

"Now." Jack let go of my shoulder and took a step back giving me a view of who just shouted a second ago.

"Jamie?" I blinked several times and saw Jamie Bennett, one of my little brother's best friends, running towards us with the biggest smile he could probably muster. "What are you doing here?" I asked him, but he didn't answer me and instead he immediately glomped me once he got near.

"I can't believe you're here, Calla!" He yelled in glee before beginning to jump up and down. I smiled at him and ruffled his hair. This got me a whine but I didn't care. "And Dirk's here too! This is just awesome!" I laughed heartily at this. It almost made me forget about the fact that there was a cocky pale boy right beside me.

"So, you believe me now?" He trailed off.

Yeah…almost.

"What?" I turned to him while Jamie was still hugging me. "Shut up. You're ruining the moment." I whispered to him. Jack laughed and walked behind Jamie. I glared at him.

"Hey kiddo," He smiled down at Jamie. I was going to ask him what the heck he was doing when Jamie surprised me by letting go of my waist before hugging Jack with the same energy he greeted me and Dirk. "Nice to see you too." Jack laughed.

"Huh?" Was I missing something? I looked at Dirk who shrugged his shoulders, clearly showing he was the same, confused. How can Jamie see him? He's a dream! How can Jamie know him? He's a stalker and creeper!

"I can't believe this Jack!" Jamie looked up at him. "You actually brought them here! You fulfilled your promise to me. You're the best!" He looked at Jack like he was his idol. Which was weird…what can you see in him?

"Are we missing something?"

"I told you I'd bring them here, didn't I?" Darn it! He's ignoring me on purpose!

"He's ignoring us on purpose, right?" Dirk whispered beside me. Heck yeah…I looked down and saw a frown on his face. I raised a brow. Shouldn't I be the one who was supposed to be frowning? I looked at him before switching to look at Jamie was talking excitedly with Jack. After several observations, I smiled mischievously. "Is little Dirk jealous because somebody is trying to steal his best friend?" I teased poking his cheek.

Dirk glared at me. "Am not!"

"Oh yes you are~" Still poking his cheeks, I chuckled when he puffed out his cheeks and tried to do his best to ignore me.

"Where did the stubborn and mean attitude go now?" I heard Jack ask. I whipped my head to his direction. "So now you finally decide to notice us?" I put my arm around Dirk's shoulder and pulled his closer to me. "You guys were having a moment so I thought we should too."

"No we did not!" Dirk shouted trying to escape from me, still embarrassed from my teasing. Now isn't that just adorable?

"So Jack, you did go to their house, right?" Jamie asked. "How did it go?"

"Well-"

"Wait! How'd you know about that?" I asked.

"I gave him your address." Jamie told me with an _innocent _face. Didn't anybody tell him that it was so wrong to give someone you may know an address to another's person's house without telling that person. But the way he said made it sound so…_casual_…and normal.

"Jamie!" Dirk shouted. "You should've asked for our permission first before giving it to someone!"

I nodded at every word that came out of Dirk's mouth until…

"He almost raped Calla!"

"Yeah-What?!" My eyes widened because I wasn't sure if I was hearing things right. Did my ten year old brother just say what I think he did? I looked at Jack and almost laughed my butt off at his face. He looked scandalized. Serves him right! After all, the first time we met he gave the impression of being a stalker.

His eyes are wide open and jis jaw was left hanging as if his mind had stopped working.

Good thing, Jamie didn't hear it properly. "He almost what? Freeze her?" He asked.

"I said he-" Before he could say it again, I immediately shoved some snow on his face. "What he meant to say was, he almost tried to freeze the whole kitchen and turn it into a skating rink!" I frantically said quickly. I pushed the jumping Dirk away from Jamie and smiled nervously. The brown haired kid didn't seem to also get what I was saying and just shrugged it off.

"What was that for?!" Dirk glared at me. I glared back at him.

"Learn to choose your words, mister."

Dirk turned away from me and I looked back at the frozen spirit of winter. I inwardly smirked and thought of a brilliant idea. I formed a snowball and made it sure it was hard enough before aiming it straight at his face.

"Ha!"

That seemed to snap Jack out of his frozen state. "I'll get you for this." He opened his palm and immediately a snow ball formed on it. He aimed it at me and I ducked. I'm really amazed at his ability to make a snowball so easily…maybe he really is _that_ winter spirit. "Miss me!"

"Calla!"

I turned around and saw Stahn, Chester and Will and well…almost all of Dirk's classmates. Cupcake was there too. She was waving at me frantically with a big smile. Ever since I started to get to know her, she really opened up to me and looked up to me as a big sister. I found out that she was just misunderstood for her looks, that's why she kept acting like the way she did. I knew how it felt to be judged by others because of my appearance. I guess that what made us connect quickly.

I waved back at her with a smile before dodging another snowball. "I thought you were better than that!" I shouted at him. Jack just glared at me before a grin appeared on his face. He coughed and motioned for the kids to come closer. And like a leader to his followers he walked like how one should be as completely forgetting that he couldn't hit back a snowball to a girl.

"I guess that there is no need for any introductions since you already know the new recruits." I looked at the scene before me and thought how funny it was. The kids were all looking at Jack seriously like they were in a conference for war. New recruits? I looked at Jamie for answers.

"Now! We are going to have a practice battle today in preparation for the upcoming war. We are going to be divided into two teams. And those two teams will fight each other to see who is stronger. The goal is to snatch as the handkerchiefs tied around your opponents' arms. The battle will end when your team has managed to snatch all of the handkerchiefs of your opponents. Remember, you can only use snowballs to distract your opponent. This practice battle not only needs coordination, intellect, evasive action, strategy, and agility but most of all…" He trailed off. "FUN!"

"Snowball wars!"

The kids all clapped their hands at his speech while I wanted to slap my forehead. Do they even know what evasive action means?

Jack looked proud of his speech himself. "The leaders for the two teams will be," All of the kids stared at him intently, inwardly hoping they would become a leader. "Me" He pointed to himself. All of them clapped again. I scoffed at this. Of course, boy am I going to be sad for the other leader who has to put up with him. "And Redhead over there!" He pointed at me.

"What?!"

"Something wrong?" He asked me. Yes, of course there is!

"Why am I a leader?"

"You and I are obviously the oldest of the bunch here." He pointed out. "Besides I think you match up the qualities to become a leader for this battle."

"Unless…" He looked at me in the way I knew he was planning something. He rubbed his chin. "you're too chicken to stand up to me."

"What?" I snapped at him. "Did you just say I'm a chicken?" I looked at him threateningly.

"Oooh" The kids helpfully supplied as background noise.

"What if I did?" He challenged me. I walked closer to him until we were inches apart. Darn him for being tall. I looked up and said, "It's on!"

At this, all of the children started making 'whoops' and 'yes!'

"Okay, the kids can choose whose team they want to be on. We'll start after all of them have made their minds. At least five members per team." He added.

For the first five seconds, nobody moved, and that caused a tense moment. It was only broken after Dirk stood up and pumped up his fist. "Team Redhead! Who's with me?!" He yelled before going to my side. This caused an uproar between them because after Dirk's outburst they all made up their minds and took sides already. I had Stahn, Chester, Will, Dirk and Cupcake and a girl named Lianna too. Jack had a good number of kids with him. He was with an advantage of three kids with a number of nine members including Jamie while I only had six. I was a bit sad Jamie wasn't with us but I guess it was going to happen.

"You sure you can handle us?" Jack asked us.

I smirked at him. "You may have the number, but I have the skill." I said gesturing towards my team. I had my team with me and I wasn't going to be distracted with it. Besides, Cupcake was starting to intimidate the opposing team. "Be careful," I put my hand on top of Dirk's head. "this one bites."

"That's right Frankie!" He yelled. "You may be my old snowman but I won't let my sister fall because of you!"

"For the last time, I AM NOT A SNOWMAN!"

I smirked. "Oh really," I looked at the faces of the kids. "Whoever thought Jack was another one of your snowman fantasies turned human, raise your hand." One by one they all raised their hands.

"Not you too, Jamie." Jamie looked at sheepishly while he raised his hand. "The heart has to tell what it has to tell." He supplied helpfully.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Oh it is _on_"

Two formidable snow forts started forming: one for us and the other one for Jack's team, then around fifty snowballs formed. They were piled up in the shape of a pyramid. "Each team gets an initial ammo of fifty snowballs and after they are all used, you have to make your own." I held the handkerchief tied around my arm. The color red, suits me right? Jack's team has the color blue. It suits us. I told two of my members to make as much snowballs to add to our ammo. Jack can make snowballs with just a snap of his finger or a wave of his stick. This is going to be difficult but we'll manage.

1

I tied my hair into a bun.

2

Dirk tied the red handkerchief around his arm even tighter.

3

Jack's eyes were focused on me as he gave the signal.

The battle has officially started.

* * *

"To your left, Chester!"

"Stahn, left!"

"Right, Will!"

"I've got your back!" I immediately threw a snowball and aimed it at one of the kids and then made a signal for Dirk to make a dash to grab the blue handkerchief. Thankfully, he managed to get it. He gave me a thumbs up. Good, one more to go and then we're even with the members.

"Ha!" I looked behind me and saw Jack managing to get one of my member's, Lianna's, red handkerchief Jack waved it at me and smirked before making more snowballs for his team. I growled at this.

"Duck!" Chester yelled as he threw a snowball in front of me. I ducked and looked behind me to see someone tried to sneak up on me. I quickly went for his handkerchief. "Nice Chester!"

Right, this was no time to get distracted. Worry about the walking icicle later. Right now, I still have to take out the other competition. Save him for last.

Back and forth. Wherever I look there were always snowballs flying. I side-stepped just in time as another one was aim at me. I looked towards Will and pulled his arm before aiming a snowball at the person in front of him.

"Thanks Calla!" Will smiled. I was about to smile back when he pushed me away as a snowball hit him. I looked towards the person who has hit it and saw none other than Jack. He grinned at me before pointing at something behind me. I looked back and saw another one grinning, but this time it was Jamie who was holding Will's handkerchief.

Will looked at me apologetically. "Sorry Calla. He got me by surprise." I nodded at him. "You did well." I knelt down and quickly made a snowball. "This is for you, Will." I then threw a snowball at Jamie before making a dash towards him. "Sorry Jamie"

As I was about to make a grab to his handkerchief, I slipped. I fell face first on the snow.

I grumbled and immediately glared at who was responsible for this. "Hey, I have to look out for my team." He shrugged his shoulders. I growled.

I stood up and went back to battle mode. We'll settle this later, Jack Frost.

* * *

"Looks like it's just the two of us left." Jack smirked tossing a snowball up and down on his right hand. I was defenseless right now. If I made a wrong move I'm going to be hit.

After half an hour, only I and Jack were left after Will was out. A lot of thing happened in that thirty minutes. After the whole ice slip incident on me, Jack's been using that technique on all of us. Chester was not so lucky. He always slipped on the ice and because of it someone had taken it to her advantage and took his handkerchief. Stahn also had it bad. Since Stahn had one of the most accurate aims, a lot of them ganged up on him with snowballs till he was too distracted. Jack's second in command, Jamie and my second in command, Dirk, went face to face just like my situation right now, but it ended up with both them in a tie. Dirk managed to get Jamie's and Jamie also managed to get Dirk's. Cupcake and I were the only ones left. It didn't matter since we were still winning over Jack's remaining teammates. When it was only the three of us left standing, Jack, Cupcake, and I. Jack used his trick again and made me slip. Cupcake came to my aid but I knew it was a trap. I told her to stop, but it was too late. Jack had gotten hold of her handkerchief leaving just the two of us.

Save the best for last, huh?

You know those western songs with two cowboys about to have a showdown? Well that song really fits our situation. If one of us moves, the other moves as well. We looked at each other observing whether or not that person will move or not. I needed the timing to dodge his snowball, but I also needed to evade in case he makes another one in less than a second.

"This is your last stand, Calla. It's my win." Jack said as he threw the ball. This is it! I knelt down and slid across the snow at the same time picking a handful of snow forming it into snowball before aiming it his head.

I stood up and quickly dashed for his handkerchief which was tied around his stick. I made a grab for it but he grabbed my arm effectively pulling me down with him on the blanket of snow. I tried to move for his stick but he held on tightly. I felt his arms go around my waist as I tried to escape. "Let go off me!"

"Not until you give in." He smirked at me.

"Let go! This isn't over. My team is going to win this." I tried to push his chest away but he didn't budge.

"Oh really?" He leaned in closer to my face and smiled mischievously. "How about a kiss for the handkerchief?"

My face went red after he said that. What? "A k-kiss?" You mean he's going to kiss me? What? My mind went blank as his face drew nearer.

"That's right. A kiss." I could already feel his cold breath on my face. My eyes widened. He didn't really mean it, right. "I know you're going to enjoy this."

I was blushing madly. One of the hands that was around my waist slowly crept around my shoulder as he leaned even closer till we were inches apart…wait!

"Yuck!" I shouted pushing him away with all of my strength. "You're just tricking me!" He was aiming for my handkerchief not my lips. The thought of someone even wanting to kiss sounded absurd.

"You got me." He raised his hand in mock surrender. "But I know you wanted it." He says flirtingly.

Man, did I ever want to punch him so bad. I freaking wanted to throw my chemistry books at him and chopsticks!

"Ahem" Someone coughed. From the ground we looked around us to see all of our teammates smirking at us. All of them were also holding the same thing: a snowball.

"What are you guys planning?" I asked unsurely. Somehow, I'm feeling that the battle was already over…a long time ago.

"We didn't want to be left out of the action…" Dirk trailed off looking at Chester. "So we decided to join back." He continued.

"And enter~" Stahn sang.

"But," Will grinned holding the snowball in his hand even tighter. "as a different team." Jamie finished with a smile.

"TO BATTLE!"

And before the two of us could even move, we were being attacked by snowballs from different corners. I quickly stood up and tried to escape, but Jack held my arm we took off to escape from the snowballs.

Jack looked at me. "Truce?" I looked down and saw his other hand open. I smirked. "Truce" I shook his hand. And without a single word leaving our mouth, we went in different directions and faced the kids. I opened my palm and saw a snowball forming on it. I've gotta admit it was kind of cool. I looked at Jack and he looked at me. We nodded to each other before firing away.

With Jack's magic and with our skills in snowball fights together we were practically unstoppable. We totally owned the battle with just the two of us. I panted as we finally won the battle. I felt a hand on my shoulder and wasn't surprised to see Jack. "You did a good job snowballing…for a girl."

I twitched at this. "Well you did a good job pelting those kids with your magic snowballs…for a snowman."

"Hey," He glared at me jokingly. "I am not a snowman." I laughed at this. "So you really are Jack Frost, the winter spirit." I couldn't control the awe that was coming out of my voice. For years I've been telling my little brother about his tales and to meet the real one this close is just…no words can explain. "I can't believe it."

"Well you better." With a swing of his stick, snowflakes of different sizes appeared and started circling me before it went to the children distracting them from their earlier defeat. "All this time, I've been waiting to meet you…and you're here." I muttered under my breath. I'm still going to need an explanation from Jamie. Because me and my brother are missing something really big. What happened while we were gone last year?

"You said something?"

"Nothing…" I replied. "Winter's always been my favorite time. It helps me forget about the past…" I mumbled the last sentence to myself.

"Well, I'm flattered." Jack did a mock bow.

I raised a brow. He looked really funny right now and it kind of makes forget about how our first meeting went and how I had hit him with my chemistry book. It kind of made me feel sorry for hitting him.

"Now would the young lady still want that kiss?" He looked at me with his teasing voice. Yeah…kind of makes me feel sorry, but my old impression of him being a creeper just returned.

"Not interested, nope, nadda, zilch." I replied quickly before getting a handful of snow and shoving it down his hoodie. That should teach him a lesson.

"Hey! Do you know how hard it is get these off?!"

Now, that felt good.

* * *

**Aww...Jack is such a trickster~**

**Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. I was having a hard time trying to balance my science experiment and English defense. I had to stand in front of class and give a speech for one whole period T^T Anyways, the good new is that my Christmas break is going to start tomorrow and I will finally have time to make some chapters. Compared to other schools, ours started late.**

**I'll write the next chapter as soon as I get well and finish wrapping.**

**Criticisms, reviews and opinions are very much welcome!**

**Melodian out~**


	5. It's a Deal!

**Merry Christmas!**

**...**

**Yeah I know I was late for Christmas, sorry. Finally, the fifth chapter is here, and hopefully the next chapter will be posted tomorrow for real :3 I thank you readers so much for the support for this fanfic, and thank you so much for the reviews, likes, and FOLLOWS! Dirk is happy too with the reviews he's getting!**

**This chapter was supposed to be posted at an earlier time, but I made a lot of mistakes with the draft, and deleted all of it. As in ALL OF IT. All my time I spent there, deleted as well T^T But thankfully I managed to gather my thoughts and make this new chapter. Phew~**

**Please enjoy~**

**I do not own Rise of The Guardians!**

* * *

Coast is clear.

Looking left and right, I took a peek downstairs, and once I saw that nothing was suspicious, I went down to the kitchen. It's been weeks since I started believing that Jack Frost was not a dream. It's been two weeks since Dirk announced he officially doesn't like Jack Frost since he found out that the winter spirit was the one responsible for all of the pranks that were happening in Burgess and that would mean losing his title as 'prankster' to Jack. AND it's been two weeks since me and Jack had started this weird relationship where we try to get back on each other using…well pranks.

Weird, right? It wasn't even my fault even though I was the one who started it…by accident! I mean, it's not my fault Jack mistook it as a challenge when a pile of my school textbooks fell on him while he was walking by my house. It's not my fault he got squished by the faces of Edgar Allan Poe, Newton, Charles Dalton printed on hardbound textbooks. It's not my fault he barged into my house without warning just as I was going down the stairs with said books piled up on my arms. I was already having trouble carrying it and I just tripped and fell along with the books landing on with my books with Jack underneath. I don't even know why he saw it as a challenge when I apologized to him for like one hundred times. Okay, I was exaggerating about apologizing to him for one hundred times, but I did apologize to him many times.

The first thing he did when he stood up was look at me and smirked. "So that's how it is? Well let's see who can surprise the other first." After he said that he formed a snowball at me and threw it at my face and ran away laughing. That's how this pranking relationship between us started. And guess what? I'm in the lead right now.

I somehow got Jamie in with my prank and we both tricked Jack into going to a birthday party of Sophie's friend, and _bring joy_ to all of the kids there. At first, Jack was suspicious of it, but when Jamie, the nice and innocent boy, did the puppy dog eyes at him, he caved in almost instantly. Who couldn't resist it? It's a child's greatest weapon. The only time it doesn't work on me is with Dirk. I don't know why but it just doesn't. Imagine Jack's face when he entered the party, all smile and grins, and after the party, looking like he was just used as a Barbie doll by the kids, wearing multi-colored scarves, large vests, and twigs in his soft hair-I gotta stop this whole thing with Jack's hair. The kids all jumped on him thinking he was their _snowman_ that came back to them…alive and started dressing him with all kinds clothes. Priceless!

With that explanation, anybody can put the puzzle together on what in the world I'm doing right now: I'm hiding…from Jack Frost. It's been a few days since that prank and Jack still hasn't done anything to me yet.

I took a peek in the kitchen and cautiously tip-toed…ah just screw it. I'm not gonna do that. I casually walked to the fridge and took out my favourite, peach juice though I still prefer the fruit, but it's not in season. Did I ever mention I'm a big fan of that fruit? No? Well I am. I take my peaches very serious. I always look or it when I have the chance and make sure nobody and I mean NOBODY touches my peach juice. Even Dirk knows never to mess with my peaches and I am sure as heck that I will make Jack know it too.

I sat on one of the stools and leaned to the counter. I opened the cap to the bottle and drank from it. I smiled in glee internally at the taste. Nothing was going to ruin this moment. Just me and my peach juice together.

"Hey Calla!"

Maybe not…

I immediately spat out the juice from my mouth as Jack suddenly appeared across me from the other side of the counter. What the…fudge?!

Jack immediately laughed at my expression and rolled on the floor hugging his stomach. "You should've seen your face!" He laughed. "I was only coming to visit you to tell you that Dirk's back, but this," He looked at me. "this is too much! I guess you can say we're even now!"

My eye twitched and images of strangling the winter spirit came to me. Did he just-did he just made me spit out my juice?! My _peach_ juice? My sweet and delicious peach juice? I stood up and cracked my knuckles. _Oh it is on…_

Just as I was about to commit a possible homicide case, the doorbell rang, and me being me, I ignored the laughing winter spirit and opened the door expecting it to be Dirk.

"Hey sis" Dirk greeted me nervously scratching his cheek.

I took one look at his state, and that's when I lost it.

* * *

"Come on! Will you just chill, sis?" Dirk shouted pulling my arm to get away from the winter spirit.

"No freaking way!" I shouted as I tried to get my hands on the choking spirit. "Explain this, Frost!"

"Hey! This is also partly my fault!" Dirk reasoned out. I looked at his state. He was a mess! His hair looked like it was sucked in by blender…twice! His clothes had several stains of reddish-green slime on them, but what it really hit me was that he looked like he was beaten up with a broom or a branch. "We worked together with a prank, but something went wrong!"

"I thought you wanted to take back your title not work with him!"

"We have a contract! Remember?" Oh right, the contract. I didn't know what it all started but for some reason, Dirk and Jack had formed this contract where Dirk will put aside all his dislike for Jack and work together with the winter spirit to prank the people of Burgess for the better good of pranking. Although it sounded nice to have Dirk stop all his complaint about Jack stealing his title, it wasn't really nice…for me. I became the two's usual victim of their pranks.

Jack thought that since I got Jamie into my plans, he might as well do the same, but with Dirk. Dirk only joined because he'll get the chance to prank me. Typical. But their 'contract' only makes them work together, not make Dirk forget his dislike for Jack.

"Okay." I looked at Dirk sternly. "Explain."

Dirk laughed nervously and started looking at the floor. "Well…everything was going perfectly smooth with our plan…until we saw our first victim."

"Who?"

"Cupcake"

Oh, now that explains the beat up.

I rubbed my temples and sighed. "And what came into your mind for you guys to pick Cupcake for your pranks?"

Dirk shook his head. "I didn't know! I mean, we didn't know! We picked our first victim by chance!" He scratched the back of his head. "I stopped, but Jack...well he continued with his plan and aimed at Cupcake which...well you know." He trailed off.

One of the rules of pranking: When you're picking your victim by random choosing, they won't always be who you want it to be. On most cases, theey turn out to be the person you least expect it to be. Been there done that, it happened with me to Jack, but on my case, it wasn't even a prank.

"She then started chasing us with a broom and hit us with it until she got tired." Dirk paused for a bit. "BUT Jack did help us escape by giving us a lift."

"Us?"

Dirk's body stiffened. I raised a brow at this motioning for him to continue. "Uh...we sort of got Jamie into this as well...so he's also in the same state as I am?"

With that, I slapped my forehead. This was so not my day.

* * *

"Let me clean your face, now." I gently wiped the moist towel to Dirk's dirty face. "You really need to take a bath after this." I smiled a little. Dirk pouted at me and shook his head. "Nuh-uh!"

"Yes you do. You're all covered in dirt." I looked at him again, "Looks like you weren't really hurt at all. Just a few small scratches that would heal up in no time." My eyes then wandered off to Jack who was too busy occupying himself by observing the apple on the table like it was offending him.

"And maybe I owe Jack an apology." I sighed. "It was thanks to him that you managed to escape with only a few scratches. Looks like I still have to talk to Cupcake about how violence isn't a good thing."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

Dirk jumped off of the stool he was sitting on and gave me a look that says 'I-don't-believe-you'. "You don't even practice what you preach!" He pointed at Jack. "Just a while ago, you gave me an example with Jack!"

"What?"

"You tried to choke him with an APPLE!"

...

...

"Right" We both looked at the winter spirit eyeing the fruit as if it would jump him or something. "You tried to push the apple down his throat!" No I did not. I just covered Jack's mouth with an apple, a big one at that, or was I really choking him?

"And you say you're the role model of this family. I think dad's the role model." He nodded his head in triumph. I felt my body freeze and winced a bit. It's still a good thing Dirk still thinks that way. I'd never let Dirk know about dad, I know that it will just break his care-free spirit if that happens. It would become my failure as a sister if that happens.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you think." I waved it off trying to get myself together. I took another look at Jack and prepared myself. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Hey Jack," I called him, but he was too busy with the apple to hear. I walked closer to him and tapped on the shoulder. "The apple's not going to hurt you. There's nothing to be worried about."

Jack looked at me this time and turned back to the apple on the table and scratched his head. "In all my life, this is the first I've ever seen an apple almost choke someone."

Dirk laughed.

"The apple has nothing to do with the choking." I really need my peach juice right now. "Listen, I'm...well...I-" Great now I'm having trouble admitting it to Jack. "Look, I'm really sorry about the whole apple and the choking thing down your throat. I'm really sorry and thanks for keeping my brother and Jamie in one piece for me. I really appreciate that!" I said quickly.

Jack blinked at me.

After a few moments passed, he started chuckling. I was confused.

"Huh?"

"Okay, I forgive you." He paused and looked at Dirk before looking back at me. "That is..." His blue eyes took on a mischievous glint in them. "if you're willing to go sledding with me tomorrow."

"No"

"Why?!" Jack raised his hands made weird gestures. "Sledding is really fun!"

"Is there another way?"

"How come?! Sledding is sooo much fun! Jamie's already turned down the offer, and Dirk too. I thought that maybe we could all hang out. I've already made these cool slides, slopes, and swirls for the ride as well!"

"Can't" Although that part where he said the cool slides, slopes, and swirls was very tempting...but sadly it's still a no.

"Why?"

"We have school tomorrow." Dirk helpfully supplied.

"Yeah what he said." I jerked my thumb to my little brother direction with a blank look. "We have to attend school tomorrow."

"School? Can't you skip class tomorrow?"

"Can't, if I skip class tomorrow and together with the trouble I've gotten myself for last week, I'll get a speech again from the principal." Dirk's face turned into one of annoyance. "And I hate those speeches! They're too long, and they're...they're...what's the word again, sis?"

I sighed. "Redundant"

"Yeah, redundant...whatever that means." He muttered the last part.

"And as much as I want to skip school and have a thrilling day, almost the same reason as Dirk except it's my chemistry teacher that's going to give me a scolding, and that's the last thing I need."

I never thought I'd be this affected, but when Jack's usual happy and grinning face morphed into one of sadness and disappointment, I felt really guilty as if I was taking something away from a kid. And that does not feel good at all.

"Isn't there another way to make up for it?" I asked, my guilt was starting eat me up and I just had to do something...but what's this thing my mind keeps telling me that I'll soon regret this?

Jack looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Hm..." He floated up and lied back, levitating. "How about," He pointed to me, "bring me to your school tomorrow?"

Yep, my mind is always right.

"What?!"

"I'm curious! Ever since I became a spirit I've never been to school!"

"Good for you, but why?!"

"I just want to see how things changed! Modern society right now is so...scientific and stuff, and I want to see the difference."

"No! There's nothing to see in school that's interesting!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please? They won't be able to see me unless they're believers!"

"Still a no!"

"Pretty please?"

This was getting on my nerves.

"N-O ! No!"

"I'll even sing a Christmas song just for you!"

"I don't need a song from you."

"Fine," Jack looked at Dirk and grinned. "me and Dirk will sing a song for you!"

"What?!" Me and Dirk both yelled, obviously for different reasons. "I'm not singing with you!" Dirk glared at Jack. I sighed in relief. Good, Dirk's not going to sing. My relief was short-lived because Jack quickly flew to Dirk and whispered something to him, that I couldn't, which made Dirk's eyes widened and immediately started saying, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"I'll sing with you!"

Oh heck no...

Even though that this fact is very painful, it's the truth. None of us, me and my brother, know how to sing. Unlike some, we are not gifted with a beautiful voice. In fact, I could say that my voice sounds like a howling hyena dying out of dehydration...in the savannah(*). Yes, it's that bad. Dirk still has a better voice than mine, but still, it doesn't mean he can sing really well, no offense to Dirk, I love him, but it's the truth. We can't sing well!

I winced internally as Dirk inhaled trying to get as much air he can. I turned my head and looked at Jack who was sitting on the counter looking pretty accomplished. He did this on purpose!

"Okay Dirk, one, two, thr-"

"Wait! Okay! Okay, I'll let you go with me to school!" I gave in. "Just please, don't sing." I looked at Dirk when I said this. Dirk had on an innocent look as I looked at him. Traitor!

"Whoohoo!" Jack did a backflip in midair expressing his victory over me. I grumbled under my breath. I really hate this. Who in their right mind would be so excited for this?

"So we're going tomorrow, right?" Jack asked. I nodded. Darn it all. He got me...again.

I just wanted to bang my head on the counter...several times. Why would he get excited over something so loud and noisy and out of control?! School is so suffocating! It's noisy, especially when I have to switch classes. It's not a place for people who don't like crowds. I'd rather spend my time in school in complete silence. School is definitely loud!

* * *

(*) - Yes, that's the description I have for my voice, I don't sing well at all. And it really sucks T^T

**What will happen in Calla's school now with Jack coming along with her? Will she survive it or will Jack ever eat another apple? **

**Hahahaha~ The apple part always gets to me. Don't worry readers, the apple thing will past away with Jack although I don't know how long I'll keep it like that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Although I've never felt what it's like to be hit by a lot of books (though I know that from the books in the library, I know they're really thick), I do know what it feels like to be under the weight of a lot of people. Hahaha~**

**Please, review, opinions, and constructive criticism are very much welcome!**


	6. Welcome to School Jack Frost

**A new chapter just as I told you in the last chapter. This is probably the longest chapter I've made out of all of the chapters I've made so far. I had a hard time trying to think of what to put here since the setting of this chapter is well...school and I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Also, please read the warning I'm going to put as well~**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favs, and follows from the last chapter! You guys made my day!**

**Warning: This chapter contains school, Jack Frost (couldn't resist it putting his name XD) and most of all MATH, no more explanation needed.**

**ALSO, I think you should read the last paragraph of the previous chapter first before you start to read the new chapter...just to make it funnier~**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Thank you reading my notice and please enjoy!**

**I do not own Rise of The Guardians!**

* * *

The silence is killing me! I take it back, school is not better off with too much silence. I can literary feel the pressure killing me from this. I feel like I'm going to have a hard time breathing. Sometimes noise is also good. Like right now. I need some noise that doesn't involve the noise of the moving pen my school's principal is using to write something on the paper. Am I going to get it? Oh, I hope not. I looked at my invisible companion through my peripheral vision and saw him taking his time looking at the office, completely oblivious to the mood.

"So this is what they call a classroom?" Him, being invisible, floated to the picture frames hanging on the wall beside the window. "Funny, I expected it to be more...I don't know noisy and uncontrollable."

That's exactly what my usual class is like, Jack. You just got the whole picture wrong because you're in the principal's office, is what I wanted to say, but couldn't because of the pressure building up.

"So..." I managed to get out. "Why am I exactly here again, Ms. Rivers?"

Our principal looked at me sternly. "I didn't particularly say the exact reason you're here, Ms. Rainsfield, but," She pressed her hands together. "it has something to do with your little accident with your chemistry teacher a few weeks ago."

"Is he still hung up on that one?" I asked as I slumped on the chair.

What a great way to start my day in school. Before I could even go to my first class I was halted my two teacher telling me to go to the principal's office, and even if I could escape, they had placed another teacher to block my path. Lovely.

"Yes, but this is about something else he has with you." She sighed and looked at the door. "You can come in now."

Me and Jack looked behind us and saw my chemistry teacher walk in, complete with his squeaky clean lab coat. I looked up and saw that he was wearing a hat. I raised a brow at this. He never wore a hat in school or outside of school. I remember him saying that wearing hats in chemistry class was for the rebels and hooligans, and he was looking at me when he said that.

"Hey," I greeted him with an uneasy smile. "Mr. AmpleBrief"

"It's Ableleaf." He glared at me.

I just shrugged my shoulders and rolled my eyes. "So what am I in trouble now? Is it because I'm the culprit for how the test tube in the lab just mysteriously disappeared while I was in my History class or is it because you think I was the one responsible for the sudden switch of the chemicals during the weekend when I was at home taking care of my little brother."

"You're just as worse as your little bratty brother." He muttered under his breath, but I heard it loud and clear.

"Hey!" I stood up from my chair. "Don't bring Dirk in this!"

"Enough!" Ms. Rivers said loudly enough for us to keep quiet. Jack was levitating beside the principal looking amused. "Now sit down."

The two of us sat down.

"Now Mr. Ableleaf has something to say to you about last time where you had accidentally caught his lab coat on fire." Jack chuckled at this and looked at me in disbelief.

Mr. Ableleaf snorted. "As if it was an accident."

Ms. Rivers gave him a warning. I smirked. "But, Ms. Rainsfield, due to this accident you still caused..." She glanced at the angry teacher unsurely. "I don't know how to put this but...it caused an undesirable after-effect on Mr. Ableleaf."

Now this got my interest. "What?"

Mr. Ableleaf stood up and pointed to his head. "This! You caused this!"

I looked at Jack confused. He shrugged his shoulders. "Hey don't look at me. I'm just a visitor, remember? I have no idea what's happening."

I faced my chemistry teacher and guessed. "Your face?"

Jack put his hand on his mouth to cover the laugh wanting to break out, but it wouldn't matter even if he laughed his self out since he won't be heard.

Even Ms. Rivers couldn't help but let a chuckle escape her.

But Mr. Ableleaf was fuming. "No, this!" He quickly took off his hat and at that moment, I was blinded by the light.

Yeah right, I was just exaggerating.

"Oh my..." My jaw was left open. "Schnitzel"

...

...

...

"You're shining!" I pointed at him.

A soft thud was heard and the two adults looked around, wondering what it was and where it came from, but I didn't. I already knew where it came from. I tried to get a peek behind the principal's table and saw Jack not laughing but howling on the floor hugging his stomach like what he did yesterday.

"Oh shut it, snowman." I muttered to him. I know he heard me because he paused and gave me a look before going to back to howling on the floor.

"You did this!" Mr. Ableleaf clutched his head like it was his most prized possession.

If you were wondering what happened well I'm sure you guys still remember the time when I told you about the incident where he got his lab coat on fire and slipped into a shelf full of chemicals that fell on him. Turns out, those chemicals did something to him, more specifically, his head. He turned bald.

Yep, you heard me right, B-A-L-D.

I just made my chemistry teacher who is bent on making my life hell turn bald. Sweet!

But I guess it was not so sweet for a man in his mid-thirties. "You're bald." I pointed it out dryly.

"Yes! And you did this!" I seem to have burned out all patience left on Mr. Abeleaf as he faced the principal, his finger still pointing at me. "I want her out! Suspension is not enough. I want her expelled! Out of the country even!"

"Wao..." Jack mumbled. I didn't notice him come beside me. "So this is your chemistry teacher Jamie told me about. He sure fits the description I thought of him."

"Which is?"

"Prissy"

I mentally snorted. "You have no idea."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing" I tilted my head to the side acting innocent.

Just as Mr. Ableleaf was about to say something else, Ms. Rivers cut in. "Silence please." She gave me a glance before looking back at the other adult. "I know that this is..." She looked at him and at his shiny head. "a very serious matter to you, but I think giving her expulsion is way overboard here."

"Why is that?" He stomped on the floor. "I have enough reasons for her to be expelled!"

"Do you have evidence?"

Mr. Ableleaf sputtered. "Um...w-well no, but I'm very well assured she did it!"

The principal sighed. "Mr. Ableleaf, it has come to my attention as well that you keep blaming past pranks or mess that's happened in school to Ms. Rainsfield without sufficient proof that she did do all of those things."

"May I ask why? And I don't want the reason 'that you just feel it' thing because we need convincing evidence she did do all those things you keep mentioning. I'm afraid to tell you that you won't hold much if you were in a court especially since Ms. Rainsfield has more convincing alibis for all of those incidents."

"W-well s-she j-just..."

You just got burned.

"You see my point?" She then continued to write something on the paper. "I see no good reason why we should expel a bright student like her. Besides, I think it wouldn't do your record any good if we put there that you were blaming innocent students for school pranks without any proof but out of personal reasons." She eyed Mr. Ableleaf. "I know you were spreading those rumors to the faculty staff, but it's a good thing the teacher's didn't buy it."

"But she still needs to be expelled. You don't know her!"

"Are you telling me to how to do my job?" She gave him a pointed look. Me and Jack felt like we were just audiences watching theatre. "Wish I had popcorn, right now." I mumbled. "Me too"

"I'll handle the situation, and rest assured, she will be responsible for this. I believe you still have a class waiting for you." She motioned to the door. "I'll see you later."

"Fine" Mr. Ableleaf said.

"Bye Mr. Amplegrief" I waved with Jack.

"It's ABLELEAF!"

With the door shut, I muttered under my breath, "He didn't have much hair to begin with."

"Calla," Ms. Rivers gave me the look. "Sit down. We have a lot to talk about."

Her eyes softened as she took off her glasses. "How many times have I told you to stay away from Mr. Ableleaf's bad side?"

"Many actually...but he's the one who keeps coming to me."

"I've noticed, but he's the only available substitute we have for Mr. Carter."

"So how is Mr. Carter? Is his injury healing well?" I asked. A woman in her mid thirties as well, she still looked like she was still in her late twenties Ms. Rivers is actually a very understanding, caring, and fun person. When the two of us are alone, she calls me by my first name unlike how she calls everybody by their last name. She looks after me and Dirk and is one of the few who know about our father's condition. I didn't tell her of course. She just found out about it when police contacted her when my father...was arrested for doing something bad while he was drunk. Ever since then she had been checking on us if we're doing well.

"Don't worry," She laid back on her chair and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "He's doing fine. He'll be back in no time, but until then," She sighed. "Stay away from trouble."

"Yes ma'm" I stood up and was about to walk out of the office when she called me.

"Calla?"

"Yes?"

"Nice trick with Mr. Ableleaf's hair. He really didn't have a lot of hair in the first place." She flashed me a smile.

I grinned and left the office.

"She seemed really nice." Jack walked beside me. "Where to next?"

I turned left and looked at him blankly. "History"

* * *

_History_

"Interesting," Jack flew around the class making anybody he comes near to shiver. "so you're focused right now on Thaddeus Burgess, the founder of Burgess?" He chuckled as I tried to ignore him. "I've lived even before he was born."

"Of course," I rolled my eyes and continued to focus on my own work, my doodles.

"So, if you look here," My history teacher pointed to the board where a picture was projected. "we have a very old picture of Mr. Thaddeus Burgess and his family when he first found Burgess. Now if you look closely..."

"What in the name of fudge?"

Whatever words our history teacher was saying was completely drowned out to my hearing as I looked at the picture more closely. I know that the picture was about our founder, but what really caught me by surprise was another strange figure behind him. As I inched forward, I recognized the annoying and cocky smirk on the old picture, and immediately recognized it as Jack Frost. There he was, doing a 'v' pose with his left hand as his right hand was holding the same stick right behind Mr. Thaddeus Burgess.

You've got to be kidding me. Jack saw this and smirked. "Told you so" I just fell down from the chair causing everyone's attention to focus on me. I pulled my bonnet to cover my eyes, I didn't like people looking at me.

"I'm starting to like school. I didn't know you were learning about me as well." Jack laughed forming ice to appear on some of the students' chairs making them jump in surprise.

* * *

_Math_

I'm surprised to even say this, but I like math. Weird as it may sound unlike most of the people in my classroom right now, but I really like math. Honestly, the exciting part is where you solve the problem, using your solution to solve it and finally come up with an answer that fits it, and get it right. The best part is when you solve them nonstop and get it correct straight.

Good thing our lesson right now seemed very simple. It's just going to be a brief introduction to Matrix Algebra. The teacher said we weren't going to tackle anything complicated, but the simple ones.

"The Matrix is a rectangular array of real numbers with...(1)" I took down noted and remembered the important stuff. I looked behind me and saw someone dozing off. Never mind him...So whenever I see a T that's written in a superscript, that would mean I have to transpose the whole matrix. Okay... seems simple enough.

Once I was sure that I'm okay with the notes I have, I saw Jack grasping his head like it was on fire. "Wait, so you mean-what?" He was floating on the teacher's desk as he tried to grasp the sense of the lesson. "Then A would be transposed-what the heck does transpose even mean?! Columns A become B's row and vice versa?! GAH!" He waved his hands in the air. "I give up!"

I have to give him points for his enthusiasm.

"Now to multiply Matrixes-"

"Wait there's more?" Jack looked at me. I shrugged at him and continued to listen. "This is what modern education is like? A and B meet together and then we have to solve what happened to them? Then why did they have to meet in the first place? If they hadn't met then there wouldn't be a problem!"

Looks like math and spirits just don't go well together. "Ahh!" Oh look, I just saw Jack trying to pull his hair from another problem our math teacher wrote on the board. Looks like it's just a simple 5x5 matrix, but to Jack it looked like it was a ticket to a mad house.

"Now I understand what Jamie feels like when he has math homework. Those numbers are killers!"

I fixed my glasses. "It's math, Jack. It's improved through time."

"Well it's doing a great job brainwashing people." He pointed to the back of the class. I looked behind and saw some of the students dozing off in their seats with some drool on the edge of their mouths threatening to fall.

* * *

_Lunch_

"There, there" I patted Jack's back as the spirit rubbed his nose. "I never want to see Math again."

I smiled softly at him. I have to admit, he looks sort of cute like that. And just as the thought came to me, I quickly shook it off. That's bad, Calla. That's very bad, Calla. Snap out of it.

"Maybe lunch can make you feel better." I told him, but this time he gave me a blank look. "I don't need to eat."

Oh, right.

...

"But a few bites wouldn't hurt you, right?"

"True, do you have snow cones or ice cream?"

"I don't think so." I looked at the choices. "How about an apple?"

"NO" He replied almost instantly before floating away from the tray full of apples. "I'd rather having something else than that."

"Suit yourself." I took a bit out of it liking the crunch I made. The crunchy ones are always the tasty ones. Jack cringed at the sound, but I continued to bite on my apple at the same time looking for an empty table. Once I saw one, I sat down and enjoyed my lunch. As I was drinking from my water bottle I threw a small container at Jack. "Maybe you'd like that instead."

Jack blinked at me and then inspected the container. He opened it and saw chocolate chip cookies inside. He looked at me before looking at the sweets. He did this motion two times before I waved it off. "You can have it. You may not like what's in the menu anyway." I saw a grin spread through the snow white haired boy's face and he leaned in closer. "Aww, so you do care."

"Don't make me use my apple on you." I threatened him.

Jack backed away...but just a bit. I nodded at this. It was kind of weird that mere had this kind of effect on a winter spirit, but who am I to complain? It's kind of funny to threaten Jack with an apple. Yep, it's really funny.

"Why aren't you sitting with the other students?" Jack asked taking a bite on one of the cookies.

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"They judge you. They first look at you and see whether you fit their tastes to join."

"You didn't join?"

"No, why should I change for them?" _Not anymore..._

"Hey Calla!" I looked up and saw a boy no older than me grinning. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Not really." I said taking a bit out of my sandwich. "How's it going Mason?"

Mason grinned at me and fixed his blue cap hiding his strawberry blonde hair. "Good, but I hate math."

"You're not the only one buddy." Jack crossed his arms sitting beside me. "You and me on this one, buddy."

I looked at Mason's grinning face and knew something was up. "What?"

"Can you teach me math?"

"Why?"

"I need help with it."

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

I'm getting a sense of déjà vu.

"Come on, please?"

"Fine"

"Yes" Mason pumped his two fists in the air and started digging in how own lunch. I paused from eating and once again looked at him. Mason Dewlow, one of the few people who even bother talking to me in school. He's a few months older than me, and is pretty tall for his age. He has strawberry blonde hair that he likes to hind under his cap, just like me, also is in the 'rebels' list of Mr. Ableleaf, but I'm more on his red alert kind of list. He would have fitted well with the crowd if he just wasn't a video game fanatic although from what I know his obsession is with a fantasy game about kids with cool hairstyles with giant keys as weapons teaming up with characters from children's cartoons. What was is called again(2)? I noticed the change of pin on his hat. This time it was Pikachu jumping over a pokeball. Cute.

Truthfully, I don't really know what side he's on. I don't know if he's just an acquaintance or a friend. I know it sounds weird that shouldn't he already be considered a friend since he actually talks to you, but I'm really looking things like this over before getting comfortable. I don't know if I'm just paranoid, but it's been like this ever since I moved out of _their_ group and went to being myself.

"Hm?" Mason looked up from his hamburger and motioned for me to take a look as well. I complied and my eyes went hard. _They're_ here.

I turned back to the table and kept eating my sandwich. Mason soon joined me and started up a conversation trying to lighten my mood. I appreciated it. Jack watched us both in confusion nibbling on his cookie.

"Calla dear~" A cheery voice called me. Being polite, I greeted them in return.

_It's been months since I had to talk to you._

"Hey Trania." With her beautiful short hair, Trania smiled at me.

_Her fake smile_

"We were wondering if you'd like to join us for lunch?"

"Sorry, but I can't. I'm almost done with my food, I might disturb you from your lunch." I looked at Mason. "Besides, I'm eating with Mason."

Trania glanced at Mason, and I didn't miss the look she gave him.

_Her judging eyes that measured your worth_

"I see," She took another look at the pin on his cap and cringed at it. "well if you have time, let's catch up. Come on girls." I saw the people I once considered as friends walk away. One of them turned her head to look at me with those sad eyes that kept saying 'you shouldn't have turned it down'

_Llana..._ It used to hurt, but now, I just felt nothing. No pain, no relief, just nothing, like I didn't care anymore.

And it felt wrong.

"Calla?" Mason made me snap out of my thoughts. "You okay?" I nodded at him.

"Yeah, just a bit" What was the right word? "Uh...distracted. Yeah just a bit distracted."

"Yeah sure," Mason gave me a disbelieving look but decided not to pry anymore. I needed that. "So is it okay if you teach me tomorrow?"

"With what?"

"Math, of course"

Right, Math of course. "Yeah works with me. Later" I waved to him goodbye and picked up my things before walking out of the canteen with Jack following me.

As I turned right, I felt my chest suddenly tighten and I stopped in my tracks. I started feeling dizzy and found difficulty in breathing. Calla, breathe in and out. I repeated those words over and over again until I found my stability. A sudden rush of emotions isn't going to get you anywhere good.

I put both of my hands on my chest and tried to calm myself down. Jack stepped in front of me with a worried and confused look. "You okay?" I nodded dumbly and continued walking, but this time in a slower pace. I wasn't in any rush to go to my next class. "What just happened back there? Who were those girls?"

"My old group" I replied quietly. We were still in a public place after all.

Jack patted his stick or staff on his shoulder and raised a brow. "Let me guess, the usual cliché drama where you got kicked out of it?"

"No" I turned to him, my hazel green eyes turning a bit hard. "I didn't get kicked out. I left." I continued walking. "I kicked them out of my life." And I'm not going to let them in it and ruin it again.

"Why?" Jack scratched his head.

"I didn't want to change." I mumbled. After looking at Jack's confused face, I felt horrible for bringing him into something he shouldn't be in. I kind of lost myself there. I looked around the hallway and noticed that the coast was clear. I sighed in relief. I immediately made a dash around the corner to hide. Jack soon followed with an incredulous look on his face.

"What was that for?"

"Wanna skip the next class?" I asked cheekily, trying to lighten the mood.

"Why?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "Why the sudden change?"

"I'm not going to skip the rest of the day. Just this class." I fixed my bonnet and decided to tell him the truth with a blank face. "My next class is chemistry. Get the picture?"

Jack smirked, his eyes taking its mischievous glint again. He grabbed hold of my wrist and dragged me away and ran around school. "Well then, we better get going then!" I gave him a full tour of the school during the time we had. It had helped me forget my sudden rush of emotions, I was really glad Jack came with me today, but I would never tell him that in person. The fun part about giving Jack the tour was escaping the hall monitor and passing teachers. Jack did the 'ice slip' trick again and made anyone coming near our direction slip and fall down.

"Did you see his face?!" Jack slapped his knee as he slid down the wall he was leaning on joining me on the floor. "That was priceless!" I laughed together with him.

"The best part was when we saw his teeth fall!"

"Yeah, I didn't even know Mr. Hodouh had fake teeth at all!"

Jack kept laughing , but his attention was soon caught as he looked around the room we were hiding in. "Wow...Is this? Is this your school's music room?"

I blinked at his surprised reaction. "What gave away? The piano that's in the middle of the room?"

The winter spirit glared lightly at me. I chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, we're in the school's music room." I walked toward the piano and ran my fingers over it gently. "To think I'll be in the room of my weakest subject."

"You don't like music?" Jack looked at stupefied. I shook my head. "I love music, I just can't sing. Our music class usually makes us sing a song for the class, and let's just say that me and singing isn't a very pretty idea." I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"That bad?" Jack had on a smug look on his face.

"But I can hum a melody!" I tried to defend myself. Come to think of it, the only song I sang which others liked was a lullaby I loved when I was a kid.

"Sure" Jack shrugged his shoulders and examined the piano more closely. "How long has this piano been here?"

"I don't know" I pondered for a bit. "Probably it's been around here for more than thirty-five to forty years already."

Jack kept looking at the piano like it was to be forbidden to be touched. I tilted my head so it would lean against my shoulder as I put my hand on the piano. "You play the piano?"

Jack looked at me, but quickly looked away, embarrassed. "A little..."

This caught me by surprise. "Spirits can play instruments?"

"Hey," Jack flew beside me shoving his into the pocket of his hoodie. "a guy can pick up pretty neat things living for more than a hundred of years."

"An old guy such as yourself?" I stifled a laugh.

"Hey!"

"Just kidding, you're not old, but ancient." He gave me an annoyed look, but I couldn't stop the awe coming out of my voice. "And that's pretty awesome."

Jack did a mock bow to me. "Why thank you, miss." Again, I caught him looking at the piano shyly. I decided to give him a little push. "Go on," I inclined my head to the piano. "play your song."

"Won't people get suspicious?"

I quickly took a peek outside and saw nobody passing by as of yet. "It's fine. Nobody's passing by, so things should be fine."

Jack, at first, doubted whether or not, but soon his urges got the best of him. He sat down and stretched a bit. He looked at me. I smiled at him urging him on. He mouthed a short 'thank you' and began to play.

As soon as his fingers hit the keys, I closed my eyes and listened.

Wao...

Jack sure knows how to touch a person's heart with this piece. His music immediately touched me and made me feel all warm inside, like the bitter memory I had in school, didn't happen, but instead was replaced with something sweeter and softer. I just wanted to fall down and just remember my good memories of childhood. The childhood memories that I cherished and both hid for a long time were coming back to me as Jack was probably in the middle part already. Nostalgia came over as I recognized this melody(3).

* * *

"_Hey there, my little girl," a man's soft voice called me. "Wanna hold your little brother while I help your mother with setting the table?"_

"_No! He bites my finger! It hurts!"_

"_Calla, Zander doesn't have any teeth."_

"_Then he's gumming my finger!"_

_The man laughed as he carried her to the living room. "Look at Daniel, he's taking good care of little brother. You should too."_

"_But-"_

"_You're their big sister now. Their big sister." He put his finger on her nose. The little girl laughed. "Now go have fun with your little brothers."_

"_Yes daddy!"_

* * *

"I'm done." Jack was looking at me with an expectant look. "What do you think?"

I grinned and clapped my hands. "Wonderful." This seemed to really make him happy as flew around the room leaving frost in his trail. He looked at me with a nervous look at the mess, I only grinned. "Do spirits take music lessons as well?"

"Nope," He rested his hands on the piano. "just picked it up."

"Funny though, it reminded me of the lullaby I used to hum."

"Is that so? I only picked it up from a believer who was also humming this song." I gave Jack a light shove on his shoulders, liking the shock in his face. "You sure do know how touch a girl's heart with that piece though." Jack snapped out of his stupor before giving me one of his signature smirks.

"Would the young lady want another piece just for her?" I have to admit, he looked ridiculous doing all that 'young lady' thing.

"Nah," Jack looked disappointed. "I still have classes, remember? So do you too!" Jack stepped back and closer to the piano. "Can't I just stay here instead and play?"

"Nuh-uh," I put my right on my waist. "didn't you just say you were curious about how different modern education is right now?"

"Math is already enough." Jack stood his ground, it felt like I was arguing with a kid. "I don't want to spend another subject that brainwashes people!"

"Well I don't want people to start spreading that there's a ghost in the music room as well!"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

He stood his ground.

* * *

"So that's what facebook(4) is!" Jack began scratching his head with a weirded-out face. "And here I thought it was a face with a tattoo of a book. I owe Jamie an apology." I snickered at what he just said. Jack had taken an interest in the subject computer as well. I guess it gives Jack a closer view on how technology has improved. "Next one was...what was is called again? Tweety? Twit?"

"Twitter(5)" I supplied him. Jack's eyes brightened. "That's right! Twitter! I can't believe people can just leave a message to each other from across the world with just a click!"

"School is so much fun!" Jack flew up. "Well, except for math and science. I'm the only proof they need for the change in weather during winter!"

"Sorry to burst your happy bubble, but we're going home now." Jack fell down from midair. "How come?! I'm just getting the hang of things!"

"It is dismissal now, and I still have my math homework. My math teacher gave us some 10x10 matrix problems." I paused in my step as I remembered an incident which Jack caused during computer class. "Besides, you thrashed one of the computers with your stick inside the computer lab when the teacher said that 'there was a bug in the computer'."

He slapped his face and groaned. "I thought she meant it literally." He pointed his stick at me. "And it's not a stick. It's a staff." He said pointedly. "Come on Calla, say it with me. Staff. S-T-A-F-F. Staff. There's a big difference between a stick and a staff."

I decide to ignore and head straight to the exit. I needed to get that math homework done. The 10x10 matrix is going to take some time to finish. As I opened the door to leave, I was immediately hit with the cold wind of winter and found the exit blocked with a pile of snow. I closed the exit and looked-no glared at Jack. "What did you do?"

Jack looked at me _innocently_. "What do you mean?"

I was about to say something, but the voice of the principal rang throughout the whole hallway. _"There's been a problem with the weather, students. All exits are blocked out from the severe snow that's suddenly piled up blocking anyone from passing through it. Everyone, do not think about shoving your way past the snow. Stay in school until further notice about the snow that's blocking our exits. Thank you."_

"Oh you mean that," Jack examined his stick before looking at me playfully. "I know Jamie and Dirk have a project in school they have to work together for, so Dirk is staying at Jamie's to work on it. You don't have to pick him up so early, you know." He got me on that one...

I walked toward the nearest wall and started banging my head on it, repeatedly. 'So this is what losing against a winter spirit feels like.' I again, repeatedly started banging my head on the wall, hoping it would bleed and cause me to faint and hopefully wake up to see that the snow is gone and I can go home. "Aww...don't worry, Calla. You still have me." I shivered as I felt cold breath on my ear. I turned to my side and saw Jack leaning towards my face before blowing a cool wind to me.

"Come on! There's so much to see, Calla!"

I could only groan.

It's official: Jack – 30 Calla – 0

I have a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

**Parts to notice (*)**

**(1) - I just randomly picked out a lesson from my math notebook in school for this, ah good times...good brain cell killing times from all of the long problems my math teacher gave the class. The part about the 10x10 problems are REALLY long...if your teacher won't allow you to use a calculator...which mine does on some occasions.**

**(2) - ME AND MY SISTER JUST LOVE KINGDOM HEARTS AND I COULDN'T HELP BUT TYPE IT! **(I do not own Kingdom Hearts T^T)

**(3) - The title of the piece Jack is playing is called "The Palm of a Tiny Hand" from a very wonderful and beautifully made anime called, Clannad. I thought the piece fitted the mood, and I just really think the melody can touch somebody's heart. Try checking it out!**

**(I do not own Clannad)**

**(4) and (5) - I just don't own facebook or twitter -_-**

**Thanks for reading the notice!**

**...**

**So what do you think of Jack playing the piano? It came to me as an idea randomly, but I thought about when I remembered our Music Class, we have a lot of music teachers, and one of them was playing the piano while another one asked me for a good movie, and I practically blurted out "Rise of the Guardians" then a light blub flashed and TA-DA! Jack has spent a lot of time around the world so maybe he picked up a few neat things as well. What do you think of Calla being too paranoid about friends? Those things will be explained next time~ Starting the next chapter, Jack and Calla's friendship will develop...at least I think so :3**

**Oh yeah here's a question: Who do you think will win in a match (without the use of magic except for Jack making snowballs)**

**Calla and apples or Jack with snowballs?**

**...**

**Review, Opinions and Criticisms are very welcome! **

**Melodian bye~**


End file.
